


Save me

by SweetBettyCooper



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Dating, Drama & Romance, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Riverdale, Riverdale Reindeer Games, Romance, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, bughead au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21646606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetBettyCooper/pseuds/SweetBettyCooper
Summary: Betty had just had the worst night of her life so far. Being at a party she didn’t want to be at. Wearing a dress that was definitely not her style. Losing her  friends and enduring the worst experience of her life she needed to get away. Being Christmas eve eve and a taxi a hard thing to find she called the one person who just might be awake at 2 am. Jughead Jones. Her brothers best friend. A man 2 years older than her who looked like hot sex when ever she saw him. And now they would be in a car together for the long drive home. Betty had been attracted to him from the moment he set foot in her house - how could she not. The rumours she had heard about him only driving her even more crazy. But he was always quiet around her. Hardly speaking and never giving her a second look.But that was all about to change on this Christmas Eve Eve night. Both of them being very naughty this Christmas.
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, bughead
Comments: 31
Kudos: 192
Collections: 6th Bughead Fanfiction Awards - Nominees, Home for the HoliDale





	Save me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey readers !!! 
> 
> I hope you all like this fun fic. If you do let me know in the comments below or on my tumblr SweetBettyCooper. 
> 
> This was just a small idea that turned into alot of words later so sorry if its a bit roughly written and for the mistakes i know there is probably alot.
> 
> if people would like i can write a part 2? 
> 
> thanks to the amazing NightHawk94 for always being my rock !

Betty didn't know how she found herself at a strangers party on Christmas Eve but here she was. Parties were definitely not her thing and this one definitely cemented her belief further in that they are a sad excuse to play bad music and only bring horrible experiences. Not even the Christmas spirit could make this one better. 

Maybe it was the fact that her best friend had forced her to wear uncomfortable clothes. A short red dress to be exact that looked more like a stylish cotton bath towel wrapped around her body in the attempts just to cover her private parts. Nothing more. Being strapless and extra short it meant Betty also had to freeze her ass off.

Or maybe it was the fact that it felt like the entirety of New York City was packed into the small house party making it impossible to dance, move or even speak to a person without losing one's voice. Betty had alcohol spilt all over her and couldn’t get the smell of weed out of her nose. She was never going to forgive Veronica for this one. 

But maybe the one thing that ruined her night most of all was the worst experience of her life that had just occurred in the front room behind her. Betty was a strong woman. 22 and confident in being her own person. Second year of college, she was smart about her decisions. All except this one. It made her want to vomit every time her mind replayed the moment in her head. How could she have been so stupid. 

Betty stood outside in the freezing cold wishing she was far far away. From this night. From her friends and from this house that was too far from home to even think about.

She had called for an uber and hour ago but being Christmas eve eve she knew her chances were low of it arriving anytime soon. Her whole body shook as she stood in the small garden out front in the cold air. Snow falling around her like soft feathers making her even more prone to frostbite. 

Betty did have a back up plan though. There was one person in her contacts who was possibly awake at 2am. Who possibly would answer her call and would possibly drive the hour and a half to pick her up and take her home. It was a huge long shot but she was so thankful when he said yes. 

His voice was grough when it answered. Deep in an unusual way making it travel to Betty's core in the best way possible. She could hear other voices in the background. Girls to be precise but he still dropped what he was doing without a shed of hesitation and told her to stay put. He was on his way. 

Betty hoped she hadn't interrupted anything but who knows maybe she had done him a favour. Something she would have been grateful for earlier tonight. She hadn’t seen or spoken to him in over a month but her brother always said if he couldn’t help then to call Jughead. 

Finally seeing two headlights in the distance approaching the house, Betty moved her frozen body out onto the street praying it was her ride. She knew her friends wouldn't notice she was gone and she didn't care if they did. All she cared about was leaving them behind and going home. Feeling safe again. And as soon as she hopped into his car she did. 

Jughead. Thank fuck for Jughead. 

Betty had know Jughead for about 3 years. He had moved to their neighbourhood to stay with his aunt and instantly became best friends with her older brother Chic. He was always at their house playing video games with her brother and writing assignments on his laptop. He rarely spoke to her and Betty being shy never really spoke to him but when he did he was always kind and made her secretly turn tomato red. 

She supposed he was just a quiet person who kept to himself because she definitely knew he had a reputation with the ladies. Going to the same university as him definitely opened her up to all the whisperings about how good he was in bed. They studied vastly different things. Her medicine and him creative arts and yet somehow she would always find a lady who had a story to tell. 

Betty always curled her toes and subconsciously bit her lip when she thought about it. He was the most attractive person she had ever met. His hair being the part that always made her weak, especially when he combed his hands through it like some sexy monkey. She loved his tattoos and his smile. She never saw it directly, only out of the corner of her eye when he thought she wasn't around. Who was she kidding everything about him made her secretly wet and haunted her dreams. 

But for the past few months he hadn't been around. When ever she asked Chic about it he would always become defensive and angry. Betty assumed they'd had a massive fight but when she learned Jughead had moved out and got a place closer to the University she knew there had to be more to it. With her busy schedule, a part time job, a supposed boyfriend and her mom breathing down her neck every five minutes though, Betty never had time to follow it up. 

"Hey," Betty said softly as she got in the car. Not looking directly at Jughead. Fear of his judgement at where she was and what she looked like was too much to bear.

"You alright?" He spoke quietly just like he always did. She could hear his concern and knew he was looking at her waiting to make sure before he drove off. His eyes hurting her with how intently they were staring. 

"Yeah," she whispered with a timid nod, "I'm just cold and tired." She looked over to him then trying to be more convincing. "Thanks for this."

"Of course Betty." She noticed his grip tightened on the wheel as he spoke. His voice strained as though this was the hardest thing he had ever done. "I wasn't doing much."

Jughead couldn’t believe the situation he had gotten himself into. Betty Cooper was the one person he had vowed to stay away from. She was the only girl he had ever met who had never left his brain the second he had seen her. She was like forbidden fruit to him being his best friends sister and yet he wanted her so badly it had gotten him into trouble. 

Silence filled the car as they looked at each other. Neither one knowing what to say next but both of them knowing that her calling him and he agreeing to drive 3 hours in total on a cold night just for her spoke more words than they ever could. It made her heart squeeze knowing he would do this for her.

She watched as Jugheads lingering stare filtered down below her face for the briefest of moments to take in what she was wearing. His heavy eyes torturing her. Betty desperately wanting to know what he was thinking. When his eyes finally shot back up and met her own she could tell he was flustered. Looking away from her immediately and clearing his throat trying to pull himself together. 

Unable to control a small blush from creeping onto her cheeks, Betty was actually please her dress had come to one good use tonight. She knew he didn't believe her reason for leaving the party but as Jughead turned the heating up noticing her shiver and pulled away from the curve she was thankful that didn't say anything more about it. 

It was awkward at first. The silence defining but when he asked her about uni the conversation began to flow. It was the most they had ever talked, she could feel him relaxing and becoming more comfortable around her and it was definitely making her evening a lot better. He was so easy to talk to, even making her laugh. Eventually the conversation died and silence fell once more. There was a lingering topic hanging in the air and Betty was just waiting for him to bring it up.

"I thought you didn't like parties?" Jughead asked touching on the subject she wished he wouldn't. 

"I don't," Betty replied shortly. 

"Yet here you are."

"Here I am," She replied sarcastically, starting to feel uncomfortable, turning on the radio to let soft Christmas music play signalling the end of the talking portion of their trip. 

Even though Jughead was older by 2 years Betty never felt like she was younger around him. He always wore clothes that made him look 50 but it was something she also loved about him too. Like tonights jacket looked like it belonged on a homeless man but as Betty side eyed him quietly checked him out she really couldn’t fault him. 

Missing the sly grin that was starting to appear at the corner of his lips Betty looked away and out her window deciding not to look at him again. His devilish looks making her feel all kinds of things. But it wasn't long before she could feel his eyes dragging their way down her body. pricking at her skin as they went. 

Good thing he was a safe driver because she knew he had definitely not been looking at the road for a good 30 seconds. 

Noticing her dress riding up a little two high Betty tried to pull it down shifting in her seat awkwardly. Maybe rubbing her legs together once or twice to harsh a strong ache that had been nailed into her by a certain man beside her.

"That dress is umm..." Jughead broke the silence clearing his throat as he spoke, eyes fixed on the road. He had definitely not been checking her out for the second time tonight. 

"It's appalling," Betty replied quickly, "Really uncomfortable and not mine."

"Then why are you wearing it?" Jughead stifled a small chuckle. 

Betty sighed knowing he wasn't going to let this one go. "Because my so called best friend bought it for me and it was like $800 so I didn't want to be an ungrateful bitch."

Jughead whistled raising his eyebrows in surprise. "That's a lot for a bit of red fabric."

"I know and now its ruined." 

"But I mean you look........." 

Jughead stopped abruptly swallowing his next words. How was he going to finish that sentence? 

Like sin ?  
Like hot sex ?  
Like she had come to teach him a lesson? 

All really bad ideas he thought panicked. Her dress was killing him. It was so short nothing was left to his imagination. If Jugheadhe had it his way he’d be tearing it off her in his back seat but life was never that simple. 

He was trouble. He knew that and she didn’t need that in her life. 

"Nice." Jughead fumbled with his words "You look nice." 

Betty giggled at his awkwardness and the fact that he was hitting on her. She always thought because he was older and never talked to her that he wasn't interested. But now her heart was racing at the thought that maybe he thought she was hot.

"Thanks. That's one of the NICEST things anyone's said to me tonight." 

"I'm sure your boyfriend would have had a lot more to say about it," Jughead said more seriously throwing a hidden question out into the abyss, hoping for the answer he wanted. 

"I suppose he did," Betty looked out the window again feeling her skin crawl, "But he's not my boyfriend anymore."

"Is that why your night ended so early?" 

"2am might be early for you but it sure as hell isn't for me," Betty answered defensively, the topic making her angry. 

"I guess your - "

"Why are men such pigs?" Betty flew into a rage catching Jughead off guard and cutting him off completely. 

"Their disgusting animals who only think about one thing. And they smell and your all lazy and mean and rude and he didn't appreciate good cinema and never told me how he was feeling. Why do guys do that? huh? Is it because their too stupid to understand that part of their brain?" Betty granted breathing heavily, pausing to catch a breath, saying a bit to much than she had intended. 

"Not all guys are like that Betty," Jughead spoke in a murderous tone. Filthy to think all these things were describing Betty's ex boyfriend. 

"I don't believe that for a second," she spat, " I've heard things about you that - that - " Betty stopped as she watched Jugheads whole body freeze. She hadn't meant to say all that. 

FFFFUUUCCCKKKK. 

"I just mean," she said quietly no longer yelling, "Everyone has a different side to them and some people are pigs." 

Betty didn't know if she had made it better or worse but she knew that she had killed all the fun and relaxation that was once the atmosphere in the car. Bringing up Jugheads reputation was a bad idea and she could see that all over his face.

Silence fell between them and not even the soft music could make it better this time. It was horrible. She'd fucked up big time and Betty was kicking herself. Maybe if she tried to fall asleep everything would be better when she woke up. 

“Did he cheat?” 

Jugheads words came several minutes later. The unknown to much for him to take. He had to know what Betty’s ex did to her and he planned to beat the shit out of him for whatever it was. 

“Worse.”

“What’s worse than that?” Jughead asked stupidly not thinking hard enough. Making Betty spell it out for him. 

“Well I’d say forcing his dick into my pants after i said stop is much worse.”

The car suddenly came to a screaming halt in the middle of the road just as Betty finished her sentence. 

“HE FUCKING WHAT!” Jughead roared fiddling with the gear stick. 

“WHAT A PIECE OF FUCKING SHIT.” 

Betty was completely taken aback by his reaction.

“It’s fine Jughead,” she said, furrowing her brow trying to calm his sudden rage.

“I’m fine, he’s less than fine. Nothing happened. I hit him with a -” Betty paused mid sentence completely confused at Jughead “ - what are you doing ?” 

“Turning around so I can go back and beat the shit out of this guy,” he seethed back. 

“Umm no your not,” she said getting annoyed but it was too late the car was already speeding back down the road faster than it came. 

“Jughead stop,” Betty rumbled sitting forward death staring him willing him to stop. 

“Stop!” She said again beginning to panic. He had a wild look in his eye and Betty hater hat he was acting like a crazy person and not the man she wanted him to be. 

“I SAID STOP!”

It was like her powerful roar stopped the car immediately. But instead Jughead had finally decided to listen. 

Betty was breathing so fast her anxiety bubbling to the surface.

“What is with men and not understanding that word,” she huffed in frustration trying to calm down. 

Jughead was in a state of unrest. He couldn’t stand to think someone touched Betty like that. So forcefully and with the intent to hurt her. He couldn’t believe how calm she was being about it all. 

The only sound that filled the car for the next several minutes silence and of course Jugheads bull like huffs and sighs. Betty refused to acknowledge him distrubed by how protective he was being. 

“I’m sorry Betty.” His apology came like a soft wind in the night. Genuine and calm. All his suppressed feelings for her were coming out in the worst ways.

“It’s fine just take me home.”

Jughead nodded stiffly almost doing what she had asked but he needed to get something off his chest. He stopped abruptly putting the car in park and taking his hands right off the wheel. 

“It’s just no one should ever treat you that way better. EVER! Your too special for that. Any guy would be fucking lucky to have you I feel sick that I’m the same species as that guy. Your so perfect I can’t imagine anyone wanting to hurt you like that. What sort of sick twisted boyfriend -”

Betty put her hand on his leg instantly making Jughead stop talking. 

“Jug,” Betty paused for a second realising she’d shorted his name in an attempt to comfort him. She’d never heard him being called that before but she hoped he was okay with it.

“It’s fine and you’re right, it's horrible I don’t think it’s fully sunk in what happened but I really don’t want to talk about it. I never liked him anyway. It was a fucked up relationship but thank you. Your concern means alot to me.”

And it did. 

Jughead calmed immediately as he listened to her voice her hand on his leg and her fingers dancing on his inner thigh instantly turning his brain to another topic entirely. One of which was definitely inappropriate given Betty’s recent encounter.

Silence fell as they stared at each other once more Betty not moving her hand from his leg. 

Even though there was a centre console separating them it felt like it wasn’t even there. Betty felt so close to him in that moment. A small gesture of physical contact opening up the gates to so much more. They had barely spoken before tonight and now they wanted so much more from each other. Betty couldn’t even imagine what it would be like to kiss him if just touching him set her whole body on fire. 

Betty looked to her hand and then up to him. That should have been the moment she let him go but instead she found herself leaning in ever so slowly. She wasn't sure if Jughead was as well but his lips were definitely getting closer to hers and their eyes were definitely beginning to close.

Her hand moved higher up his leg as she leant forward and then all at once she completely jumped away from him as a car horn basted past them. Jugheads parking taking up to much of the road. 

For the second time that night both of them looked to the road in awkward silence rigid in their seats. Who knows what would have happened if that car hadn't driven past and Betty wasn’t sure she’d have been able to stop herself. 

Scratching the back of his neck and clearing his throat Jughead put his hands back on the wheel and turned the car back in the right direction. 

“Sorry.” His voice apologetic yet at the same time not at all. As though he was saying sorry for two things but was only remorseful for one. 

Betty didn’t reply, completely caught up in a panic in her head. She almost kissed him. He almost kissed her. Was this really happening? But surely he had a girlfriend and he was her brothers best friend she couldn’t go there. Betty needed to be realistic about this. Remember the reasons she had never approached him before. Just because she had some alcohol running through her veins did not mean she could do whatever she wanted. One drink did not make it acceptable to make bad decisions. 

As they drove she could see Jughead clenching his jaw and he looked more uncomfortable than ever before. Maybe she had over stepped. Maybe she was delusional and he hadn’t melted under her touch or leaned in to kiss her. He was out of her league. 

There was one question that Betty really wanted to know the answer to and since they were over half way through their trip it was now or never. Maybe if she asked it it would make them forget what had just happened. 

“Why did you stop hanging out with my brother?”

Sighing in defeat and rubbing his hand down his face Jughead really didn’t want to answer her question. 

“It’s messed up.”

“Come on try me. When ever I ask Chic he always-”

“You asked Chic about me?” Jughead interrupted slightly surprised. A sly grin appearing at the edges of his lips.

“I mean you were around our house all the time and then the next minute you weren’t so of course I was going to notice.” Betty covered herself.

“What did Chic say?”

“Nothing he just gets really angry and swears a lot when ever I bring it up.”

Jughead nodded not saying anything more. His head was screaming at him to keep his mouth shut and not tell Betty anything. But his heart and his dick where sending a lot stronger messages. It was clear to Jughead that she liked him and he was ecstatic that she did. Never normally caring if women liked him or not Betty was the acception. He couldn’t explain his feelings in the normal sense but he knew deep down that he had never felt this way before. 

“I won’t tell him what you say if that’s the problem.”

“That’s not it.”

And it wasn’t. It was the fact that what he had done, what had caused the massive blow up in the first place was actually embarrassing for him. And if he answered her question there would be no going back. 

Betty waited for him to speak again but he didn't. She really didn't think it would be such a huge deal. Jughead looked like he was having an internal battle with himself and she didn’t want to make him more uncomfortable than she already had.

“It’s fine you don’t have to tell me,”

She didn’t expect him to speak again but when he did Betty swore she almost choked. 

“It was because I fucked his sister.”

Unable to breath Betty was beyond shocked. Was he messing with her? Was this a joke? She had an older sister who lived far away and who Jughead had never met. So betty with mountains of uncertainty thought he could only mean her. 

It had to be a joke. 

“Ha Ha,” she played along still struggling to breath, “I think I would remember if you and I ever did that.” A fake uncomfortable chuckle leaving her lips as she pointed between them. 

“Because I wanted to fuck you.”

Betty didn’t want to believe she heard him right but she knew she had. He said it barely above a whisper as he stared at the road. Definitely not joking. 

“There’s ahh umm - a gas station just up ahead I’m going to stop there and get a snack,” Jughead rambled nervously obviously wanting to get out of the situation. 

Practically falling out of the car when they got to the station Jughead sprinted for the shop leaving Betty still in a state of shock and to stew in a state of confusion.When she noticed him coming back he didn't get in the car right away deciding to get some gas as well he stood outside prolonging the inevitability. 

She needed to know the truth. Why did he say it like that? Why did he even say it at all?

“You can't just say something like that,” Betty said annoyed as she got out the car slamming the door shut behind her.

“I mean are you serious?” Betty stepped forward to stand right in Jugheads face but his handsome looks intimidating her too much so she took a step back.

“You barely even talked to me when you were around. Barely even looked in my direction. I don't understand how … I mean I just..” Betty rambled completely flustered the thought of Jughead Jones wanting to have her was just too much to take. Through all of her rambling and flustered arm waving and hair fixing Betty hadn't noticed Jughead step towards her. He was standing so close to her in fact that it was impossible not to stare right into his eyes. 

“I mean-” Betty tried to keep talking as his rough hands suddenly cupped her cheeks, “Do you really -”

But no more was said. Jughead couldn’t hold back any longer. His lips collided with hers in a slamming mess instantly pressing his tongue through her lips so it could slide against her tongue. He pressed her hard up against his car as he tried so hard not to get carried away. Their lips moved against each other with haste. Tasting. Liking. Biting. 

Of course he wanted to fuck her and he hoped he was telling her that right now. 

One of his hands snaked round into her hair so he could hold her more steadily as his other hand found itself holding her waist. They were desperate for each other pouring all their built up feelings and tension into this passionate kiss. Nothing made sense to Betty anymore. Where she was, what she was doing but one thing she did know was that tonight she was going to follow her heart and not her head. 

Betty didn’t know much about Jughead only the basic things from her brother and what she had heard through the rumour mill but if those were true then she honestly didn’t know if she would survive the night.

She could feel his hand gripping her waist possessively as she kissed him frantically. Moving her mouth over his in every direction. It was the best make out session Betty had ever had and she couldn't get enough. There was more than just lust in the way he kissed her. The way he held her. She could feel it deep inside her. It was the reason he affected her so much. He didn’t just want her he wanted to be with her and that’s what Betty craved the most. 

She pulled him close moaning into him needing more. But as soon as she did he pulled back abruptly. his lip swollen as they rested against her ear. 

“Get in,” He whispered letting her go completely and putting the fuel pump back. 

Betty watched him dazed for a moment but when he looked at her and gestured to the car again she got in. He was so hot and cold with her she felt like she had whiplash. Had he had enough? Was that even possible? 

But she could tell that the silence that filled the car this time was building to something extraordinary. 

It happened so slow but so fast at the same time. Like right now. Betty hadn’t even realised the car had stopped again. They were on the side of a small road again off the highway and if she didn’t know any better this would be where he was going to murder her. 

But maybe he would just in a complete different way. 

Betty looked over to Jughead. The air around them thick with lust. He was already staring at her breathing heavily. Like he was going to eat her alive in just a short moment. 

It did things to Betty that she had never felt before. She didn’t care that she’d just broken up with her horrible boyfriend or that she knew Jughead was a player she wanted him in this moment and she couldn’t control it. Her dress had ridden all the way up and she didn’t plan to pull it down any time soon. Instead she unbuckled her seat belt and lept across the car onto Jughead a lap kissing him fiercely. 

He pulled her close to him rubbing her core against his own as she came to straddle him. His hands in her but holding her tightly. Her dress to high to be called a dress no longer. 

Betty moaned in his mouth at the rough friction between them. 

“You are fucking Gorgeous,” he mumbled between heavy kisses. So happy he let all reason fly out the window so he could hold this beautiful creature in his arms.

Betty smiled against his lips feeling so special. Her ex never saying anything like that to her before. It sent electricity through her veins charging the ache in her panties even more. 

She moved herself again against him rubbing her wet folds against his hardening crutch needing the pressure. God she wanted this. She needed it. She needed him. 

Jughead moaned as he held her, grabbing at her desperately pushing her a little to hard and into the car horn behind her. They both jumped and smirked together their eyes connected to make sure this was really happening as though that brief interruption was a reality check. 

But it was all to real and neither of them wanted to stop. 

His teeth bit into her neck as he sucked a purple mark into her skin. Betty barely hanging on to life at this point unable to control the erotic noises coming from her mouth. His hands ran up and down her body wanting all her clothes to be gone. It was so cold outside and yet inside the car steam had begun to fog the windows. Their laboured breathing only adding to the tension. 

Betty reached her hand down the side of his chair looking for the button to lower it down but couldn’t seem to find it. She needed him but like this? That just wasn’t going to happen. 

Her fidgeting distracted him as he broke away from her neck and groaned. 

“What are you -”

“Ahhh-“ Betty shrieked surprised when they both fell back completely. Jughead groaned again as his whole body fell back with Betty landing on top of him. He could feel every inch of her now. How wet she was for him, how long her legs were and Betty finally died as she felt his full hard length press right into her folds.

“Found it,” she purred into his mouth. 

Grateful she’d thought of fixing the seat Jughead pulled her with him into the back seat where a lot more room was waiting for them.


End file.
